


"They say that just before you die, you're whole life flashes before your eyes, but that's not how it happened for me."

by EmmyGreene



Series: Opening Lines. [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Beth Greene Lives, Beth Lives, Death, Episode: s05e08 Coda, F/M, Fix-It, Love, Multi, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyGreene/pseuds/EmmyGreene
Summary: Beth wakes up from her gunshot wound- Coda Fix It.New series based on opening lines from novels.





	"They say that just before you die, you're whole life flashes before your eyes, but that's not how it happened for me."

**Author's Note:**

> So we watched this youtube video in my literature class ( link below) and I thought it would be fun to write a Bethyl series using the opening lines as prompts. They'll be of varying lengths and I don't plan to relate them to each other, thought i might be a fun way to explore their love story a little more.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U1cQMDy8itA
> 
> This is just a short one to get me started... I really should be studying.

_“They say that just before you die, you’re whole life flashes before your eyes, but that’s not how it happened for me”_

Before I Fall, Lauren Oliver

 

Just before you die, time slows down. That’s what I remember thinking as ever so slowly she drew the pistol from her hip and shot at my head without even bothering to aim. I knew I was going to die, I knew it with absolutely certainty and for the first time in a long time, I felt nothing but calm. I was aware of everything happening around me. I could smell the pine scented cleaner of the hospital, I could see the look of horror on Dawn’s face. I felt the love of my family, the people who had risked their lives to come and save me. I thought of Noah, who would be free through my actions even if it meant this. I was going to gain freedom of a different kind.

And then I died. I don’t remember that part though. My life didn’t flash before my eyes, there was no bright light. I was dead, for a few moments and then I was revived, though I didn’t wake up for a few days. I don’t remember any of this. It was all told to me after the event, when I woke up to Daryl at my bedside and the rest of my family quickly gathered around.

‘We got you as far as the car park’ he told me ‘before they came running down. You had no heartbeat but that doctor, he did something and we all sat there praying, first time in my life I ever prayed and you came back.’ And then he went silent, as though that was too much to say with an audience. I reached out for his hand though and held it with all my might. My life didn’t flash before my eyes when I died, but my entire future does when I look into his.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think :)


End file.
